Dungeon
by Tears In Silence
Summary: UPDATED! This is the story of a girl, who was imprisoned for 5 years and used as a test object. Of a boy, who is afraid of loosing his humanity. And of course this is the story of Steve Burnside and Claire Redfield. All of them are kinda prisoners- even if they aren't literally. (After DC/ Steve x Claire/ OC x OC)


_**Hey guys! I'm glad you noticed my fanfiction. :) At the beginning I'd like to apologize for my bad English. I'm from Germany and this is the first English Fanfic I'm ever writting. So, I guess there will be many grammar mistakes, but I hope you know what I mean. After seeing some scenes from Resident Evil: Code Veronica/Dark Chronicles I had the idea of writting this. So, here it is. It would be great, if you can comment; give me some advice etc. :) I hope you enjoy it, despite my mistakes... XOXO, Tears in silence**_

_**Claire's POV**_

Ignoring the pain in my back, I ran to Steve, who was slowly turning back to human. "STEVE!", I shouted, horrified by the bloody wound in his stomach. I kneeled down beside him and I took his cold arm. _Please don't die, Steve. I need you. _I was kinda surprised about this feelings, but it was true: I needed him. "Hold on! We gonna get you out of here!", I said, but my faith in his surviving sank with every second I heard his heavy breathing. He gasped again. "No! I'm not gonna make it", he replied, his voice filled with so much pain that it hurted in my heart to, "You know that!" Although I knew somewhere deep inside of me, that he wouldn't leave this room alive, I was shocked. Tears filled my eyes. _This couldn't be true...he has to survive! _Barely breathing he continued: "The virus is in me...There's no turning back..."

I hadn't cried for a years. But at this moment I felt like shedding all those tears, that I keeped back the last years. "No...you're coming with us!", I protested desperately. Suddenly he turned his head towards me. I looked into his amazing blue eyes, which were now filled with agony. He slightly stroked my cheek, while saying my name. _It almost sounds like a goodbye. _Without looking away from me he mumbled: "I love you..." While saying these words the last glow of life in his eyes disappeared. "Steve?", I asked panicking. But he didn't answer. _He's dead_, my inner voice of rationality said. No. He couldn't be dead! _Why he?_ He still was almost a child. I really hoped that he would stand up, saying a stupid sentence, like: 'This was just a joke." But he didn't. Tears ran down my cheeks, while I was shouting his name. _Life just isn't fair. Why he? _I hopped, that -where ever he was now- he could hear my thoughts. Because I hadn't had the chance to tell him how I feelt. That I loved him too.

**Love makes you vulnerable.**

_**Charlotte's POV**_

"Tonight I couldn't sleep. I was turning and turning on the shabby mattress, which is my bed for almost 5 years now. But I just couldn't sleep. Something strange is happening. I can feel it. Yesterday I heard shots. A boy and a girl were entering here. I saw them briefly, when Alfred examines me. I don't know their names, but I found out, that they were prisoners from Rockfort Island. It was..." There was a painful moaning. I layed down my pencil and looked to the left. "Ethan, are you alright?", I whispered. Ethan was in the cell next to me for about 8 months now. He was a soldier in Afghanistan, until he arrived here. I kinda consider him as a friend, even though I haven't really seen him yet. It's so dark in these dungeons underneath the Ashford estate and the only light source is a small window above my mattress. I closed the battered book, which contains all of my memories and emotions of the past 5 years, and I crawled to the bars between our cells. Although I couldn't see anything in the darkness and those metal poles were between us, I knew he was sitting opposite to me. "Well, the puncture hurts a little", he answered raspy. I was so sorry for him. We were both test objects for Alfred Ahsford, but Ethans body was reacting different to the stuff, which our mad kidnapper injected us with and so the young man suffered more.

"You sound horrible", I commented worried and clasped the bars. He laughed. "Oh, thanks. You are so good at brightening up other people", he said sarcastically. Suddenly he took my hand. I winced at the touch of his hand. It hadn't been the first time that he was holding my hand. I could remember the moment a few months ago, when I had those pain in my chest and he held my hand to comfort me. But this time it was different. His hand was cold as ice and it felt quiet strange. I immediately started panicking: "Ethan? You're so cold! You're sick! Oh my gosh, what shall we..." But I was interrupted by is laughter. "It's okay, Charlotte. I'm fine." I wanted to protest, but he continued: "Listen: when this crazy man brought me to the lab today, I saw something. Obviously, today he wasn't careful enough to hide it. I think I know how we can escape." My eyes widened hopefully. Hope and disbelief grew simultaneously in my chest. "S-s-seriously? We...we can get...out of here?", I stammered excited. Tears filled my eyes. Freedom. A word I don't really know anymore. "Yes", he said, while he was still holding my hand.

**Friends show their love - in times of trouble, not in happiness.** **(Euripides)**


End file.
